Benchmarking typically refers to a test used to compare various aspects of computer-related hardware and/or software. Trade magazines and other organizations have developed various benchmark tests, which may be used when reviewing a class of products. One particular type of benchmarking is three-dimensional graphics benchmarking which tests different aspects of a graphics processor and, in particular, the manner in which the graphics processor processes graphics information. Another particular type of benchmarking is video benchmarking. Video benchmarking tests different aspects of a graphics processor and, in particular, the manner in which the graphics processor processes video, performs encoding/decoding (e.g. compression/decompression), etc.
During conventional benchmarking, media data (e.g. video, etc.) may be displayed utilizing a system display and a user may manually inspect the media data on the display to determine whether hardware processing capabilities of the system meet certain benchmarks. For example, an ordinary user may attempt to detect dropped frames, visual artifacts, etc. during such assessment.
Unfortunately, it is difficult for ordinary users to efficiently and accurately perform an assessment of media processing capabilities (e.g. media processing quality assessment) of a system via a manual inspection. For example, users may be ineffective at, or even incapable of, detecting dropped frames, visual artifacts, etc. for quality assessment purposes, etc. Further, system resources are typically insufficient to automate such assessment process (e.g. there is not enough bandwidth, etc. to decode and capture the media within the system performing the test while monitoring itself and running the test). There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.